banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oath of the Pantheon
To consider one god to have all the answers in a wide pantheon is to think you know better than the deities you claim to worship. That is the mindset of the paladins who take the Oath of the Pantheon. They believe that to worship just a single god, means to ignore the rest of the divine forces that exist beyond the world. All gods have power and purpose, even those whose means and tendencies are wicked. Tenets The tenets of the Oath of the Pantheon means a paladin has sworn to defend others’ right to follow their faith without prosecution. * Freedom of the Faith. One can believe what they wish to believe, as long as it does not disturb the balance of the world. Life contains both light and darkness, and to ignore either is foolish. * Polytheism. One god does not hold all the answers. Different situations calls for different powers of greatness, and the lives of the many outweigh the life of the few. * Common Good. Peace between the faiths must be upheld. Holy war is violence without reason, and those who advocated it should be struck down before their wicked mindset can fester. * Acceptance. You are entitled to your own opinion, as long as you live knowing that people are within their right to disagree. Abilities Shadow and Light (Su) You can embody the ideals of light and dark. As a swift action, you give yourself immunity to positive and negative energy damage for the next 10 minutes. This can be used once per day. Strike the Scales (Su) You can achieve uncanny insight into the mindset of others. When another creature attacks and you can see the attack, you can use an immediate action to add or subtract 5 from the attack roll. You make this choice after you see the roll, but before the DM says whether the attack hits or misses. This can be used a number of times per day equal to 3 + the Charisma modifier. Aura of Equity (Su) Starting at 7th level, you and friendly creatures within 10 feet of you have advantage on Escape Artist checks and a +10 bonus to CMD. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Spirit Duality (Ex) Beginning at 15th level, you have advantage on Dexterity saving throws and your movement speed increases by 10 feet. Purveyor of Balance (Su) At 20th level, as an action, you can let a faint mist appear around you. The mist has a 30-foot-radius. The mist moves with you, cannot be blown away by any sort of magical or non-magical wind, and lasts for 1 minute. Creatures in the mist come under different effects depending on if they are hostile or not. As long as the mist remains, the following effects apply to the area: * Hostile creatures can only move at half speed while in the mist. * Allied creatures who start their turn in the mist or who enter the mist for the first time increase their movement speed by 10 feet until the end of their turn. * Your attacks against fiends, undead, and celestials standing in the mist have advantage. * Any ranged, thrown, or spell attacks that is directed at you is made at disadvantage. Once you’ve used this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Category:Paladin Oaths Category:Needs to be Edited